Minha irmã? Meu irmão?
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Gabi descobre com 16 anos que é filha de Lily e Tiago Potter e que agora deve ajudar seu irmão na luta contra Voldemort. Mas no meio de tudo isso, duas ruivas esquentadas, dois garotos confusos e o começo de muitos romances.
1. Trailer

**Quando você faz uma descoberta...**

- Como assim? Vocês estão falando sério?

- Sim, nós adotamos você!

**Abrindo portas para mundos totalmente desconhecidos...**

- Irmão? Que maneiro! Ele joga futebol? Basquete?

- Quadribol, o jogo dos bruxos.

**Você deseja conhecer sua história...**

- Então meus pais morreram? E meu padrinho caiu num véu?

- É, mas ainda tem seu irmão.

**Correndo atrás do seu sonho...**

- Eu tenho certeza que o Sirius esta vivo! Vamos procurá-lo!

- Eu ainda acho besteira, mas ajudo!

**Perigos vindo ao seu lado...**

- Voldemort esta perto de descobrir, ele já esta desconfiado há tempos.

- Então temos que acabar com ele rapidamente.

**Mas sempre há tempo para a família...**

- Desculpe não ter contado antes, me pediram.

- Então você é mesmo minha irmã?

**Amor...**

- Não quero que você vá junto, é perigoso!

- Eu amo você Harry Potter e não há discussão!

**Paixões...**

- Se você não cala a boca logo vai ver uma coisa!

- Deixa de ser chato Troy! Qual a vantagem de estar numa situação perigosa se não posso me divertir um pouco?

**Descobertas...**

- Demorou hein Rony!

- Cala a boca Gina!

Hermione sorriu antes de se jogar em cima do namorado.

**Reencontros...**

- Sirius?

- Lucy! Não sabia o que havia acontecido com você.

- Eu me casei, após a morte da Lily e do Tiago.

**Marcando para sempre as vidas deles...**

- Foi um ano bem diferente.

- Eletrizante.

- Não sei porque eu preferiria ter cursado meu ano inteiro em Hogwarts!

- Não seja chata Mione!

- O importante é que estamos aqui!

**Minha Irmã? Meu Irmão?**

Há segredos escondidos em todos os cantos.


	2. Apresentação dos Personagens

**Gabriella Potter**

Total marota, tudo o que pode aprontar e o que não pode com certeza ela faz. Ao descobrir que tem um irmão e é bruxa resolve que quer mudar o mundo, mas às vezes as maneiras dela não são as melhores.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Corajoso, tem como meta não se vingar pelos pais e sim fazer com que ninguém mais morra, para isso entra numa grande aventura contra Você-Sabe-Quem e resolve resgatar o padrinho com seus amigos.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

É quem sempre salva a pele dos amigos, tenta fazer com que eles a ouçam tentando colocar um pouquinho de sensatez na cabeça deles, como quase nunca tem sucesso embarca com eles para protegê-los.

* * *

**Rony Weasley**

Amigo e brincalhão, às vezes diz umas coisas nada a vê, mas que parece que Gabriella entende pois começa a rir deixando todos confusos. Sempre que resolve dar um passo a frente com Hermione parece que alguma coisa acontece.

* * *

**Troy Scaller**

Animado e sempre pronto para tudo, fica chocado em como alguém consegue ser excêntrico quanto a Gaby, mas se apaixona imediatamente pelas loucuras da ruiva. Esta sempre sorrindo que nem Sirius na época de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Heaven Scaller**

Tímida de uma sinceridade marcante, aos poucos vai se tornando parte do grupo e dando idéias muitos legais que agradam tanto a Gaby quanto a Mione. Acaba por se apaixonar por Harry, mas não conta isso.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

O ex-super-gato de Hogwarts, depois dos Marotos Nova Geração salva-los ele se junta a eles para derrotar O Lorde das Trevas, reencontrando uma antiga conhecida que ainda provoca sentimentos no caro Almofadinhas.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Mãe de Heaven e Troy separou-se do marido a algum tempo, vivendo agora com os filhos e entrou para a ordem, acaba por fazer parte do grupo e reencontraram o único a quem ela já amou.


	3. Descobertas

- Você é um chato Tony! – falei mostrando o língua para o meu amigo.

- Eu sou o único que pode com você, isso sim! – Mostrou-me a língua de volta e começamos a rir.

- Talvez seja por isso que eu gosto tanto de você!

Sorrindo entramos na minha casa que é um pouco do Tony já que vivemos um na casa do outro.

- Gaby! – chamou minha mãe Sarah entrando no hall com um avental, provavelmente estava no quintal plantando alguma coisa.

- Oi! – sorri, mas vi que ela parecia nervosa.

- Temos um assinto serio para conversarmos!

- Vou embora então – disse Tony.

- Não, talvez seja bom você ficar – minha mãe pediu-nos para segui-la até a sala, já estou estranhando tudo isso.

- O que houve? – assim que vi meu pai sentado ali, percebi que o assunto é serio.

- Nós temos algo para lhe contar – meu pai disse.

- Desculpe por não termos contado antes, mas achamos que não havia necessidade – falou nervosamente minha mãe, ergui a sobrancelha. Adoro fazer isso de erguer só uma sobrancelha!

- O que foi?

- Você é adotada! – rapidamente meu pai falou.

- Como assim? Vocês estão falando serio?

- Sim, nós adotamos você.

Minha mãe esta com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Como assim?

- Um dia um rapaz veio aqui com você ainda bebê com um ano e nos contou que seus pais haviam sido assinados e o assassino podia estar vindo atrás de você, como queríamos ter um filho, resolvemos adotar você! – Explicou meu pai.

- Só que agora o mesmo homem apareceu e diz que seu irmão precisa da sua ajuda e que ele deseja falar com você!

Levantei-me, com lagrimas nos meus olhos também, dei uma ultima olhada para meus pais e rumei para o jardim, debaixo da minha enorme arvore predileta.

Escondi a cabeça no joelho e senti Tony acariciar meus cabelos ruivos.

- Eu não sei como reagi – murmurei.

- Que tal como a Gabriella Temir? – perguntou-me abri um sorrisinho.

- Vamos ver o que ele quer então!

Tony me abraçou e me deixei ficar assim por um bom tempo.

* * *

- Então meus pais morreram? E meu padrinho caiu num véu? – perguntei a Remus Lupin para confirmar.

- É, mas ainda tem seu irmão.

- Irmão? Que maneiro! Ele joga futebol? Basquete? – perguntei. É muito legal ter um irmão.

- Quadribol, o jogo dos bruxos.

É claro, no mundo da magia deve de haver vários jogos próprios a eles.

- Deve de ser bem legal essa escola para onde você vai.

Senti uma pontada de tristeza na voz do Tony.

- O lugar mais legal é onde estou junto com você! – falei com um sorriso, fazendo-o sorrir também.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Lupin.

- Mas eu ainda nem arrumei minhas coisas... – falei surpresa.

- Eu não sabia que você ia levá-la hoje! – disse minha mãe que ouviu o final da conversa e entrou na sala.

- O mais rapidamente é o melhor – respondeu Lupin. – Mas Gabriella nós vamos contar que você é filha de um casal de amigos meus e seus pais morreram e você passou a morar comigo.

- Sim, mas eu não estou muito atrasada em magia para ficar na mesma turma que meu irmão?

- Está, mas você terá aulas noturnas para conseguir alcançá-lo – respondeu.

- Ok, vou arrumar minhas coisas então. – Puxei Tony pelo braço fazendo-o me acompanhar.

- Você vai manter contato? – Tony me perguntou enquanto jogava as coisas no malão.

- Claro você é o amor da minha vida! – o abracei.

- A escola não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você!

- Vou sentir saudade! – falei controlando as lagrimas.

- Eu também! Mas vamos descer!

- Estou pronta Lupin! – falei quando cheguei ao hall.

- Te amo! – falou minha mãe quando me abraçou e me pai seguiu-a.

- Amo vocês! – Depois de abraçá-los, abracei o Tony e saímos deixando-os parados lá. – Para onde estamos indo exatamente? – perguntei.

- Casa dos Weasley, a Ordem da Fênix esta se reunindo lá, pois a casa do Sirius não é mais segura agora que ele morreu.

- Como vamos até lá? – estamos caminhando para fora da minha rua.

- Chave de portal. Dumbledore acha que não terá problema já que o Harry esta a salvo e o Voldemort sabe disso.

- O que seria uma chave de portal? – perguntei.

Lupin entrou no terreno baldio que tem na outra rua, olhei-o esquisita e ele deve ter percebido e sorriu.

- Só se segure nisso – disse e me estendeu uma garrafa.

Hesitante apertei a garrafa e olhei-o indagadora.

Mas no momento em que ergui os olhos para ele meus pés saíram do chão, foi uma sensação horrível e fechei os olhos até que senti minha bunda tocando o chão molhado.

Abri um olho e depois o outro e vi Remus sorrindo ao ver minha expressão enjoada.

- Não ria! – disse e levantei limpando as minhas calças.

Olhei para trás e vi uma casa, parecia que ia cair para o lado, deve de ter magia sustentando-a.

- Vamos entra – falou Remus e fomos andando até chegar a cozinha.

Uma senhora ruiva se virou com um sorriso cheio de lagrimas para nós e uma ruiva que devia ter a minha idade ou quase deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Ola – falei e logo me vi envolvido por um abraço da senhora.

- É muito bom te-la aqui querida! – disse e dei um sorrisinho.

- Tente não sufoca-la mãe! – a ruiva disse rindo. – Sou Gina Weasley e ela é minha mãe Molly.

Sorri para elas.

- Gabriella Temir – sorri.

- Por que não apresenta a Gabriella ao resto do pessoal Gina? – perguntou a senhora Weasley para a filha que se levantou.

- Vem.

Segui-a por um corredor com varias portas.

- Você vai dividir o quarto comigo e Hermione, vamos agora ao quarto do Rony que é onde os três estão depois eu te mostro meu quarto.

Ela abriu e porta e a segui para dentro, três par de olhos olharam para mim.

Senti minhas bochechas colarem, o ruim de ser ruiva e ter a pele clara é isso, você cora por tudo.

- Essa é a Gabriella filha dos amigos do Remus, lembram? – Pelo visto Remus já havia contado a história para eles.

- Rony Weasley – disse um ruivo que parecia bastante animada e olhava de lado para uma garota de cabelos cacheados.

- Hermione Granger, prazer! – falou a garota sorrindo.

- Harry Potter – falou o moreno para mim.

Nossa! Eu nem tinha um irmão e agora eu tenho um gato desses como irmão!

Fiquei mais vermelha.

- Prazer – disse e fiquei ali parada.

- Sabem onde estão o Fred e o Jorge? – perguntou Gina.

- Na loja possivelmente – respondeu Rony.

- Eles disseram que iam chegar cedo para receber a Gaby!

- Mas não sem uma elegante surpresa maninha! – disse Jorge entrando no quarto.

- O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? – perguntou Hermione parecendo brava.

- Olha a visão que ela tem de nós Fred! – falou o Jorge comecei a rir.

Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva contida.

- Mas para sua alegria não fizemos nada que você não ira apreciar! – disse o Fred, sorri ainda mais.

- Por que será que eu não acredito nisso?

Harry e Rony começaram a rir.

- Desculpe, mas você terá que esperar até o jantar para descobrir! – Fred falou e se virou para mim. – Fred Weasley.

- Gabriella Temir – respondi sorrindo.

- E este é meu irmão gêmeo Jorge! – apontou para o irmão que fez um sinal com a cabeça para mim.

- Agora é melhor você irem se arrumar e ajuda a Gaby a guardar as coisas dela, Remus já levou seu malão para o quarto – a Sra. Weasley falou e saiu.

- Vamos lá antes que a mamãe volte e mate a gente! – falou Gina e eu, ela e a Hermione fomos para o quarto.

* * *

- Fogos Jorge! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley quando os gêmeos começaram a soltar fogos de boas vindas para mim antes do jantar.

- Eu adorei! – disse abraçando os gêmeos quando eles soltaram um que formou: "Bem vinda Gaby!" e ele se explodiu em dragões que voaram sobre nós.

- Viu mamãe, fizemos à felicidade da Gabriella! – A senhora Weasley balançou a cabeça e virou a costa a eles.

- Vamos jantar! – convidou o Senhor Weasley sentando-se.

- Não vejo a hora de voltarmos para Hogwarts, não é Harry? – perguntou Rony ao Harry que esta sentado na minha frente.

- Sim!

Ele parece meio triste, percebi.

Peguei um pedaço de gelo solto da decoração que a Senhora Weasley fez para a mesa e joguei no Harry rindo.

- Acho que ela quer guerra Harry! – disse Rony rindo.

Harry se animou e pegou um pedaço de gelo para jogar em mim também, mas exatamente na hora me abaixei fazendo com que pegasse na Mione e começamos a rir da expressão dela.

- Acho bom você fugir Harry! – falei morrendo de rir.

- Harry Potter – começou Hermione, mas logo ela pegou um pedaço de gelo e acertou no Rony.

Depois disso, nós quatro começamos a tocar gelo e logo Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam junto com a gente destruindo a decoração da Senhora Weasley.

- Chega! – berrou a Senhora Weasley quando conseguiu fazer nós ouvirmos-la, ou seja, já tínhamos acabado com quase toda a decoração.

- Acho bom vocês irem para o quartos, eu ajudo a Molly a arrumar as coisas – falou o Senhor Weasley sabiamente e nós não precisamos de nenhuma outra palavra, saímos quase correndo para dentro de casa.

- Vão lá para o quarto – disse Harry olhando para o Rony.

- Papai vai entreter a mamãe.

Assim fomos nós sete para o quarto do Rony.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu ainda estou com fome.

- Você esta sempre com fome Rony – ralhou Hermione.

- Pior que a gente quase não comeu nada mesmo! – falei.

- Eu tenho uns chocolates – disse Mione e sai para buscá-los.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – perguntei assim que Mione entrou no quarto.

- Vamos jogar snap explosivo! – disse Fred.

- Eu prefiro xadrez bruxo! – disse Rony.

Assim começamos uma divertida noite de jogos.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii !!

Eu sei, é a segunda fic que eu escrevo e mudo toda ela, mas eu queria que a fic fosse uma coisa e estava totalmente diferente, eu estava achando a Gaby imbecil e vulgar e ela é uma garota legal, então recomecei toda a fic de novo e espero que vocês gostem!!

Desculpas especias a: Lais Carmona e Lupin Black Potter Evans !! Espero que vocês gostem da fic agora !!

Bjs e desculpem !!


	4. Inimigas?

Molly nos acordou berrando algo sobre termos dormidos todos juntos e jogados pelos cantos. Que íamos ficar com o corpo todo dolorido e não sei mais o que.

Não é como se de fato ela não tenha acertado o fato de estarmos todos doloridos, mas a principal causa dos nossos resmungos é termos dormido pouco tempo e ela nos avisar que vamos ao Beco Diagonal agora.

- Ninguém mandou vocês ficarem acordados até tarde ontem! – respondeu Molly pela terceira vez aos gêmeos que estavam reclamando.

- Você tem idéia que temos somente uma hora para tomarmos banho? E somos vários! – reclamou Gina.

- Vocês não se decidem; se tivessem acordado antes, estariam reclamando de sono, acordando nesse horário reclamam do banho! – A Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha nos deixando tomando nosso café da manhã.

- Mamãe é tão estressada – disse Jorge mordendo uma torrada.

- Podemos tentar testar aquele calmante com a mamãe – disse Fred, sorrindo feliz com a idéia de não terem que experimentar neles mesmo imagino.

- E logo quando ela se recuperar irão parar no St. Mungus – Rony falou de boca cheia.

Hermione fez uma expressão de desagrado com a cena e Harry, Gina e eu rimos.

- Vamos nos arrumar logo, antes que mamãe mude de idéia e nem nos deixe tomar banho! – disse Gina e a isso se seguiu uma briga pelo banheiro.

Eu ganhei vantagem sendo a mais nova eles acabaram me deixando ir à frente e Harry conseguiu ir depois de mim, por isso estamos nós dois no quintal esperando os outros.

- Eu soube do Sirius – disse baixinho. – Você acha que ele morreu mesmo?

- Foi o que Dumbledore disse – Harry parecia triste e confuso.

- Será que não poderíamos...

- O que? – perguntou Harry quando viu que eu empaquei no meio da frase.

- Tentar resgata-lo – disse.

Harry ficou silencioso ao meu lado.

- Já pensei nisso, mas por que Dumbledore mentiria se houvesse a mínima chance de Sirius estar vivo?

- Talvez ele não saiba – Harry pareceu pensar, nesse momento Rony, Hermione e Gina se juntaram a nós.

- Você é tão burro quanto um trasgo Rony! – acusou Gina causando um riso na Mione que tentou esconder do Rony, mas não foi muito bem sucedida.

- Você acha isso engraçado? – perguntou Rony e Hermione arregalou os olhos, não esperava que sobrasse para ela.

- Desculpe Rony.

- Vá ficar com o Vitor mesmo! – Rony virou as costas, indo para dentro. Mione olhou alarmada para Harry, que sacudiu os ombros, como se dissesse que não sabia o que houve com Rony.

- É só frescura – disse Gina e logo os gêmeos apareceram.

- O que houve com o Rony? – perguntou Fred.

- Aham, parece que ele viu o Vitor Krum – completou Jorge deixando a Mione completamente vermelha.

- Ele brigou com a Gina – disse Harry livrando a amiga.

- Vamos – chamou a Molly e logo o Senhor Weasley chegou com dois carros mais pessoas do Ministério.

Enfiamos-nos carros e fizemos uma viagem espaçosa, só foi chata por causa dos olhares do Rony para a Hermione.

- Quanto tempo dura isso? – perguntei para o Harry que suspirou desanimado.

- Normalmente algum tempo – reconheceu.

- Quem é Vitor Krum?

- Jogador de quadribol ficou com a Hermione ano passado.

- Ah! – Agora entendi tudo! O Rony esta morrendo de ciúmes só isso.

Chegamos à frente de um bar! Fiquei maravilhada com a passagem para o Beco Diagonal, mas mais ainda quando vi o beco em si.

- Nossa! – sussurrei e Harry riu da minha expressão.

- É um dos melhores lugares do mundo – disse Harry.

- E vocês irão à nossa loja – sorriu Fred.

- Como a Gaby é novata pode pegar o que quiser! – acrescentou Jorge.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso – sorri maliciosa.

- Acho que achamos uma das nossas Fred – falou Jorge.

- Não fiquem a incomodando! – mandou a Sra. Weasley aos gêmeos.

- Vamos tomar sorvete? – perguntou Hermione numa tentativa de desfazer o beiço do Rony.

- Não estou com vontade – resmungou.

- Não seja chato Rony – disse e puxeio pela mão com Fred e Jorge me guiando até a sorveteria.

- Por onde vamos começar? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley para o Sr. Weasley.

- Pode ser pela Floreios e Borrões – sugeriu.

- Podemos nos separar – disse Rony.

- E a segurança Rony? – perguntou retoricamente a Sra. Weasley que se voltou de novo para o marido.

- Vamos ao Empório das Corujas depois – disse-me Harry sorrindo.

- Empório das Corujas? – falei entusiasmada.

- Sim – percebi que Gina estava anormalmente quieta olhando para nós dois. – Em que ano de Hogwarts você esta Gina? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

- Quinto agora – respondeu ela, voltando para o sorvete.

Olhei hesitante para Hermione que fez um sinal que ia explicar depois, acenei discretamente com a cabeça concordando.

- Vamos? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley e eu me perguntei para onde já que não havia prestado atenção no que ela decidiu.

Caminhamos por poucas pessoas, acho que o beco era mais lindo antes de Voldemort. De acordo com o Harry agora as pessoas estão assustadas de mais para ficar saindo por ai.

Os seguranças do Ministério nos seguiam ao longe, mas é uma sensação ruim.

Fomos a Floreios e Borrões primeiro e depois compramos o resto, Harry pediu para irmos a Empório das Corujas e a Sra. Weasley concordou.

Fiquei apaixonada por elas.

- Escolha uma – disse Harry. Arregalei os olhos. – Um presente – explicou. Vi Gina ficar vermelha por cima do ombro dele.

- Obrigada – falei dando um abraço nele.

Meu irmão é tudo!

Escolhi uma coruja toda negra! Vai dize que não é o máximo? A Edwiges toda branca e minha coruja a Pover toda preta e com olhos verdes!

- Obrigada! – disse novamente enquanto íamos para a loja do Fred e do Jorge.

A Sra. Weasley teve um ataque quando leu a propaganda.

"_Preocupado com Você-Sabe-Quem? Devia se preocupar com o aperto você-sabe-onde, a prisão de ventre que acometeu a nação!"_

- Fred e Jorge Weasley! – a Sra. Weasley começou um discurso que foi interrompido pela garota que esta no balcão pedindo ajuda com os clientes e Fred e Jorge rapidamente foram ajudá-la para se livrar da bronca da mãe que saiu bufando do lado do Sr. Weasley.

- Olha Pover! – disse apontando para algo azul que explodia numa fumaça. – O que é isso? – perguntei para Rony.

- Bombas extensivas a professores, fazem só o professor sentir um fedor absurdo, tendo que interromper a aula.

Animada peguei alguns, obvio que eu não estou pretendendo levar o Fred e o Jorge a falência! Sem querer vou deixar alguns galeões caírem no caixa! ;D

Foi muito divertido! Acho que nunca imaginei encontrar tantas coisas legais! Tony iria amar tudo isso! Então comprei algumas coisas para ele também!

Gina subiu para o quarto imediatamente assim que chegamos olhei Hermione confusa e ela disse que depois me conta, assim fomos ajudar a Sra. Weasley na cozinha e depois fomos cada um para seu quarto, chegando lá Gina estava sentada olhando pela janela.

- O que houve? – perguntei e ela me olhou meio que com raiva.

- Como você conseguiu tão fácil? – perguntou, parei perplexa.

- Consegui o quê?

- Que o Harry visse você, _gostasse_ de você! – exigiu ela.

- Menos Gina – falou Hermione se metendo.

- Você também viu! Era impossível não perceber os olhares dele para _ela_ – recuperei minha fala, coitada da Gina agora.

- Olha Gina só por que nos entendemos bem não quer dizer que vamos ter um caso – falei-a me olhou com raiva e magoa.

- Por que não teriam? – perguntou.

- Talvez eu o veja de outra forma – defendi.

Gina riu com desdém.

- Chega! – pediu Hermione e me empurrou para fora do quarto.

- Pode me explicar o que foi isso? – pedi.

- Eu achei que não ia chegar a tanto – explicou Hermione. – Gina gosta do Harry há muito tempo e ele nunca foi afim dela, mas dês que você chegou ele mostra um interesse por você e hoje com a coruja foi _demais_ para a Gina!

- Oh – falei agora entendendo. – Preciso pensar um pouco Mione – pedi e fui para o jardim.

Saudades do Tony, ele me entenderia e diria o que tenho que fazer! Só o que falta meu próprio irmão se interessar por mim! E agora tenho que morar por uma semana na casa de uma garota que deve me odiar!

Meu olhar ficou embaralhado de lagrimas que não deixei escorrer.

- Oi – disse Harry sentando-se na grama do meu lado.

- Oi – respondi.

- O que houve? – perguntou passado um momento.

- Quero voltar para casa – respondi, uma parte minha não querendo entregar a Gina.

- Eu não posso dizer que seja difícil isso, nunca passei por isso, o mais próximo que cheguei de ter uma casa foi quando ia morar com Sirius, mas ele morreu.

- Você acha mesmo que ele morreu? – perguntei sentando-me reta. – Para mim ele só caiu no véu, temos que salva-lo – disse com firmeza.

- Invadir o Ministério? – perguntou-me Harry.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Acho que devo fazer isso – respondeu. - Só nós? Acho bom não metermos os outros nisso.

- Ok. – Respondi.

- Você pode pedir para o Remus te levar para visitar seus amigos – sugeriu Harry.

- Estive pensando nisso, vou pedir hoje à noite.

- Ótimo – disse sorrindo fraco. – Você é muito parecida com a minha mãe – falou do nada, como se não quisesse realmente admiti isso. Sorri.

- Mesmo? – perguntei feliz.

- Aham, tenho umas fotos.

- Posso ver? – perguntei e Harry acenou com a cabeça.

- Esta no quarto do Rony.

Quando subimos Gina vinha descendo e ao nos ver juntos ficou vermelha e seguiu para baixo, bufei irritada.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry.

- Só uma briguinha boba – respondi e ele me olhou curioso.

- Eu já disse que estou normal Hermione – reclamou Rony, assim que entramos vimos que não era um bom momento.

- Sorry! – disse me virando para sair.

- Podem ficar, acabei minha conversa com o Rony – falou Mione lançando um olhar irritado a ele.

Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas. Harry revirou os olhos.

- Aqui – disse Harry me entregando um álbum.

Dentre as varias fotos percebi a que tinha minha mãe, meu pai e Harry. Será que em algum lugar tem uma foto de nós quatro juntos?

- Nossa! – disse Rony que olhou por cima. – A Gaby é idêntica a sua mãe Harry!

Hermione analisou minha expressão enquanto Rony disse isso e me encarou desconfiada.

Já vi que vou ter problemas quando estivermos sozinhas.

- Jantar queridos – disse a Sra. Weasley abrindo a porta do quarto.

Harry guardou o álbum e descemos Fred, Jorge, o Sr. Weasley e Remus já haviam chegado.

- Gui esta atrasado, ele disse que chegava para o jantar da viajem – disse a Sra. Weasley nervosa.

- Não aconteceu nada Molly – assegurou o Sr. Weasley.

- Me encontre depois que estiverem dormindo no jardim – sussurrou Harry no meu ouvido e eu acenti, vi que Gina me olhava do outro lado da mesa.

- Olá – disse um cara entrando na cozinha.

- Gui – berrou a Sra. Weasley envolvendo ele em um grande abraço.

- Por que você quer nos matar mãe? – perguntou Fred.

- Sempre tentando sufocar os próprios filhos – Jorge recebeu um olhar mortal da mãe logo que ela se virou.

- Essa é Gabriella a filha dos amigos do Remus de quem falamos – disse Molly, percebi que Gui sabia da verdade pelo modo com que ela falou.

- Oi – cumprimentou sentando ao lado da Gina.

- Oi – respondi.

Comemos muito e o Sr. Weasley contou o que esta havendo no Ministério. Acabei ficando com sono e apoiando a cabeça no ombro do Harry que timidamente envolveu meus braços.

- Acho que a Gaby esta com sono – disse Gina alto para a sra. Weasley que olhou para nós.

- Claro, querida! Vão todos dormir – mandou a Sra. Wealey nos fazendo ir para o quarto.

- Tenho que conversar com você – avisou Hermione deitando-se na cama improvisada mais perto de Gina que se deitou e virou para o canto.

- Amanhã conversamos – assegurei.

Esperei até que elas dormissem o que aconteceu uma hora depois e não ouvir nenhum barulho pela casa e vesti meu roube andando para fora do quarto nas pontas dos pés.

O barulho do assoalho me denunciava, mas acho que todos tem o sono pesado, pois ninguém me parou no caminho, ao sair para o jardim vi que Harry já estava lá no mesmo lugar em que sentamos antes.

- Oi – sussurrei. – Só consegui sair agora.

- Rony dorme rápido, foi fácil – respondeu Harry.

- Ok, mas vamos ao plano: Como vamos tirar Sirius Black do véu? – perguntei.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi!! Como sempre demorei para postar, mas isso já é normal! Estava escrevendo o final da minha fic Jogo Mortal e a minha fic em parceria com a Ádla: Meu Deus! Estou grávida do Potter! Que já esta no site se vocês quiserem ler! ;D Por enquanto só tem o trailer, mas logo postamos o capitulo! A fic tah no nome da Ádla: Doidinha Prongs!

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, no próximo vamos começar o plano salve Sirius Black!

Como eu sempre quis o Sirius de volta e a JK não me ouviu eu resolvi fazer uma fic para poder salva-lo, por isso a Gaby e eu somos meio parecidas! :D

Bjs.

Respondendo os comentários:

_Lara Lynx Black:_ Oii !! De fato incluindo o Sirius tudo promete neh?! Shauhsaushau. Gostou desse capitulo também? Bjs.

_Raíssa:_ Sou culpada mesmo!! Demorei muitíssimo para postar!! Mas espero que o capitulo tenha compensado!! Bjs.

_Maluh Aluada Evans Potter:_ Oii !! Postei !! Sorry a demora!! Espero que goste do capitulo!! Bjs.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oi Neh!! Ela vai ser meio pervertida sim !! Shaushaushahsau. Deixa entra o Troy na fic!! :P Preciso dizer que amo seus coments?? Pode dar as sugestões que quiser!! Bjs.

**N/B:** Adorei!! Eu amo essa fic, não se esqueça disso! Só um conselho pra a fic sair melhor do que já está: Tente não usar o chamado "internetês". Aquele tipo de língua que agente usa no MSN, sabe?? Abreviando as palavras e tudo mais... Tente não usar essa linguagem, ok??

Beijoo!


	5. Visita A Luna

Você quer saber o que eu e Harry conversamos? Resolvemos esperarmos a viagem para Hogwarts para fugir enquanto isso eu vou estudar feitiços.

Vamos fugir quando a Sra. E o Sr. Weasley desviarem os olhos de nós na estação. Já tínhamos todo o plano arquitetado quando Gina veio até nós da porta da casa.

- Acho melhor vocês irem para dentro, ouvi meu pai pedir para minha mãe ir buscar água para ela, se ela resolver se levantar você estarão encrencados. - Assim que acabou de falar se virou e entrou.

- O que houve entre você e a Gina? - perguntou Harry curioso.

- Nada só Gina que anda meio confusa – respondi e resolvi entrar, Harry me seguiu e nos despedíamos na porta do quarto da Gina.

- Então você e Harry não tem nada – disse Gina debochada quando eu entrei. Hermione esta sentada ao lado dela com uma expressão preocupada.

- Temos sim – respondi indo me deitar. - Estamos virando amigos e agradeceria que você parasse com essa atitude.

- Não vou parar com nada. Isso não esta certo! - falei.

- Claro que não esta certo, você esta me culpando por Harry não ser apaixonado por você. Que culpa posso ter disso?

Assim que falei me arrependi porque ao contrario de replicar ela simplesmente se deitou virada para a parede, Hermione foi para a sua cama.

- Deixa ela, é complicado – disse Mione quando fiz que ia conversar com Gina.

- Eu sei, complicado de mais – sussurrei.

- Eu sei quem você é, ou pelo menos suspeito parecida de mais com a Lily – sussurrou Hermione quase não deu para ouvir.

- É tão obvio assim? - sussurrei de volta.

- O Harry e o Rony não vão desconfiar se ninguém contar – garantiu Hermione. - Mas agora queria saber porque.

Acabei a noite contando toda a história para Hermione.

* * *

- Hoje Gui disse que nos fará uma surpresa! - anunciou a Sra. Weasley durante o café da manhã, nitidamente animada.

- O que é? - perguntou Rony fazendo Harry e Hermione revirarem os olhos.

- É por isso que é surpresa Rony! - disse Mione ganhando um olhar rabugento como resposta.

- Só achei que alguém poderia saber o que é! - defendeu-se ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

- O que faremos hoje? - perguntei. Precisava saber antes de me arrumar!

- Vamos fazer uma corrida pela vizinhança! - disse Harry, a Sra. Weasley não pareceu muito contente, mas quando viu que o Sr. Weasley deixou fez um beiço e foi mandar a louça ser lavada.

- O que houve com a Gina? - perguntou Rony com seu gigantesco tato.

- Não esta se sentindo bem – respondeu Hermione levantando-se. - Vamos logo nos arrumar então!

Foi uma bagunça para ver quem usaria os banheiros primeiro, acabamos de nos arrumar as de horas e saímos para uma caminhada.

- Podemos visitar a Luna! - disse Mione. Rony fez uma careta em resposta.

- Quem é Luna? - perguntei.

- Nosso amiga de Hogwarts, ela é meio excêntrica – explicou Harry procurando uma palavra que a caracteriza-se.

- Excêntrica – disse Rony rindo. - Ela é totalmente maluca isso sim!

- E é por isso que não tem amigos? - perguntou Hermione olhando duramente para Rony que ficou vermelho.

- Não acredito que você ainda se lembra disso! - falou, Hermione deu de ombros.

- Difícil se esquecer se por esse motivo nós tivemos que enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto! - disse Hermione.

- Nós fomos lhe salvar não fomos? O mais você queria?

- Que você parasse de ser grosso! - disse Hermione vermelha.

Parece a medusa que eu vi num filme quando era pequena quando esta com raiva!

- Parem! - pediu Harry. - Vamos visitar a Luna – decidiu Harry e Rony e Hermione foram até uma casa tremendamente engraçada soltando faisca pelos olhos um em direção ao outro.

- Oi – disse uma loira de cabelos cor de palha vindo na nossa direção com umas roupas esquisitas.

Imediatamente gostei dela!

- É sua irmã Harry? - perguntou, gelei.

- Não – disse Harry me olhando como se explicasse que a Luna é assim mesmo.

- Tem certeza? Ela é muito parecida com uma foto que vi da sua mãe.

- Bisbilhoteira – disse Rony, a garota olhou com um sorriso para ele.

- Suas orelhas estão vermelhas sabia? - isso só serviu para deixa-lo com as orelhas mais vermelhas e carrancudo, principalmente quando Hermione abafou um risinho. - Estranho.

- O que é estranho Luna? - perguntou Harry.

- Vocês virem aqui. Nunca vieram antes – isso deixou todos constrangidos, mas ela parecia feliz com o fato de estarmos ali.

- Eu sou Gabriella, mas me chame de Gaby – disse.

- Luna. Você tem certeza que não é parente da mãe do Harry? - insistiu.

- Tenho, acho que ruivas são iguais mesmo – falei sorrindo.

- Bom, eu não acho. Meu pai tem uma amiga que tem duas filhas ruivas, uma é muito bonita, mas a outra tem olhos como bisbilhoscopios!

Rony teve um ataque de risos, até eu tive que rir! Tadinha da garota com essa franqueza da Luna!

- Você não falou isso para ela, falou? - perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, a irmã dela achou muito engraçado na verdade.

Harry ao meu lado sorriu.

- Vocês querem ir para o lago atrás de casa? - perguntou Luna entusiasmada com a idéia.

- Nós íamos caminhar... - falou Hermione indecisa.

- Deixe de ser chata Hermione! - disse Rony.

Tenho a impressão que até hoje a noite vamos ter uma briga do seculo!

- Vamos ficar Hermione – pedi e Mione acenou com a cabeça concordando.

- Venham! Vou pegar comida para jogarmos no lago e também para fazermos um piquenique! - disse Luna indo em direção a casa.

- Vamos lhe esperar no lago – sugeriu Harry, estragando a alegria do Rony que desejava ver como é a casa por dentro.

Descemos em silencio até o lago, onde nos sentamos na borda com os pés na água.

- Ai – gritei tirando os pés rapidamente, uma mordida podia ser vista num dos meus pés.

Rapidamente todos tiraram os pés da água.

- O que foi isso? - perguntei examinando a mordida.

- Oh, esqueci de avisar que tem piranhas ai – disse Luna aparecendo com um gigantesca cesta de piquenique e uma toalha para nos sentarmos.

- Se esqueceu? - perguntou Rony olhando para os pés como se procurando uma mordida.

- Acho que devemos voltar para curar seu pé – disse Mione.

- Não, só posso estragar sua toalha Luna? - perguntei.

- Pode – disse e eu rasguei um pedaço da toalha enrolando no meu pé.

- Assim está bom – disse.

- Trouxe pedaços de carne para jogarmos – disse Luna tirando um pote contendo carne e oferecendo para nós jogarmos. - Elas são tão bonitinhas – disse enquanto jogávamos as carnes e elas comiam.

- O pé da Gaby que o diga – disse Rony não ganhando atenção, pois estava inclinada para o lago.

- Gaby! - disse Harry, mas foi tarde de mais e eu já sentia a água ao meu redor, mordidas fazendo-me urrar de dor.

Harry e Rony me puxaram para fora do lago e tiraram duas piranhas que ainda estavam grudadas a mim.

- Vamos rápido! - disse Hermione enquanto Harry me carregava até a casa do Rony o mais rapidamente que conseguia.

- O que houve? - gritou a Sra. Weasley ao me ver no colo do Harry totalmente ensangüentada.

- Ela caiu num lago com piranhas – explicou rapidamente Hermione.

- Depressa a coloquem aqui – disse a Sra. Weasley fazendo Harry me levar para um sofá. - Eu não sei curar várias feridas junto então vou ter que curar uma por uma.

Com a imensa quantidade de feridas que tinha no meu corpo passamos bom tempo até a tarde tentando fecha-las.

Ao final Gina e Hermione fizeram o almoço com a ajuda ou atrapalhação de Luna que tagarelava sobre algum tipo de animal parecido com um dragão só que com penas.

- Pena que não aproveitamos o piquenique – disse Luna quando nos sentamos as 16 horas para almoçar.

Todo mundo olhou para ela com uma expressão surpresa e eu ri, as mordidas já cicatrizadas e não doíam mais.

- Quer ficar para o jantar Luna? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Sim, só vou em casa trocar de roupa – disse levantando-se sem nem terminar de comer e indo para casa.

- Ela é diferente – sentenciou a Sra. Weasley em tom amigável.

- Isso é lisonjeiro para descrever a Luna.

- O Rony conheceu uma palavra nova – disse Fred entrando na casa junto com Jorge.

- Aquela era a Luna que vimos saindo? - perguntou Jorge sentando ao lado de Fred que esta do meu lado.

- Sim – respondi. - Ela volta para o jantar.

- A companhia da Luna é sempre...

- Interessante – completou Fred a frase do irmão.

- Eu gosto da Luna – disse.

- Se você gosta de pessoas esquisitas é claro que se pode gostar dela – falou Rony.

- Eu não lhe dei essa educação Ronald! - disse a Sra. Weasley nos fazendo rir.

Harry tentou se controlar em favor do amigo, ao contrario de Hermione que aproveitou para demonstrar que ele estava de fato sendo muito mal educado.

- Qual será a novidade do Gui? - perguntou Fred olhando por cima da mesa para Gina que mexia distraidamente com a comida de seu prato.

- O que houve? - perguntou Jorge para Gina.

- Nada – respondeu levantando-se e indo em direção ao quarto.

Levantei-me e a segui.

- Gina, posso falar com você? - pedi entrando no quarto.

- Fala – disse sem se virar para mim.

- Se eu lhe contar algo, um segredo promete não contar a ninguém? - perguntei sabendo que não deveria contar.

Ela se virou para me olhar.

- Ok – respondeu.

- Eu sou irmã do Harry, filha de Lily e James Potter.

Ela ficou me olhando fixamente enquanto eu contava a história toda.

- Você deve contar ao Harry! Ele sempre quis uma família! - disse Gina.

- Eu sei, e quero, mas não agora, pelo menos é o que pediram. Você vai manter segredo Gina?

- Claro – sorriu para mim. - Desculpe meu comportamento.

- Tudo bem, acho que eu agiria assim também – sorri. - Agora vamos nos arrumar para o jantar!

* * *

Assim que Gui chegou todos começaram a perguntar o que seria a surpresa, mas ele só disse não ser nada de mais e querer contar quando estivessem todos juntos.

- Nossa! - disse Rony quando avistamos Luna vindo com um vestido e um grande chapéu.

- Que animal é aquele no chapéu? - perguntou Harry antes que a garota nos alcançasse.

- Não sei – sussurramos eu e Mione de volta.

- Que é isso no seu chapéu? - perguntou Rony que decididamente não tem um pingo de sensibilidade.

- Uma ave de perulandia – respondeu a garota.

- Você quer dizer uma ave do Peru? - perguntou Hermione.

- Não é uma ave de perulandia – defendeu a garota causando risos no Rony.

- Venham jantar – chamou a Sra. Weasley que arrumou uma mesa bastante bonita no jardim.

- Qual é a surpresa Gui? - perguntou Fred assim que sentamos.

- Comprei uma casa, a do lado da sua Luna – disse Gui sorridente fazendo a Sra. Weasley cair no choro.

- Não seja tão ridícula mãe – pediu Jorge ganhando um olhar maligno como resposta.

A noite acabou com choros da Sra. Weasley que foi consolada pelo Sr. Weasley e risos da parte do nosso grupo quase todos causados por uma alegre Luna.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi!! Eu vou admiti que nõ sei se respondi os comentarios! Porque to respondendo o de todas as fics no final do capitulo dai deixo o que não respondi na caixa de entrada do meu e-mail e não tem nenhum dessa fic lá então acho que respondi por e-mail, se não peço esculpas!

Aviso: Não proximo capitulo vou responder os comentarios no final ok?!

Beijos.


	6. Ida A Hogwarts

O resto das férias na Toca foi muito divertido a cada dia passei mais tempo com o Gui que é muito divertido, principalmente quando a Sra. Weasley vem atrás dele e ele evapora para ela não poder cortar os seus cabelos.

A noite eu estudava com Mione, logico que ela não sabia o motivo que me levava a estudar e achava que eu só não queria ficar para trás nas matérias.

Rony pegou a obsessão de a cada vez que ver Hermione falar alguma coisa sarcástica direcionada a Vitor Krum, o que não cansou somente a Hermione como a nós todos.

Por incrível que seja Gina e eu viramos grandes amigas e escrevo todos os dias para Tony que me responde sempre.

O que você vai aprontar amanhã? - perguntou-me Gui no jardim de sua nova casa. - Sei que você e o Harry estão armando alguma...

Não sei do que você esta falando Gui, só estamos tentando ter uma idéia de como fazermos o Rony e a Hermione voltarem ao normal, pois eles estão me enlouquecendo!

Já passou pela mente de vocês deixarem eles se entenderem? - perguntou Gui com um sorriso.

Na verdade... Não – respondi rindo.

Vou sentir sua falta – disse Gui me fazendo olha-lo.

Vá me visitar então – decidi.

Nas visitas a Hoesmeade irei – prometeu.

Ótimo.

Depois do jantar o Gui me pediu em namoro, algo totalmente precipitado se querer saber minha opinião, mas como realmente gosto da companhia dele aceitei.

Agora eu e Harry nos entreolhamos na estação, Gui não saia de perto de mim e estava mais difícil escaparmos do que prevíamos.

Olhávamos para os lados procurando uma escapatória, mas o Sr. Weasley conversava com Harry e Gui se grudou em mim, até a Sra. Weasley nos empurrar as pressas para o trem que assim que entramos começou a correr pelos trilhos.

Olhei desolada para Harry que me olhou do mesmo modo e seguimos Hermione a procura de uma cabine.

Então você e o Gui estão namorando? - perguntou Mione sorrindo.

O quê? - perguntaram Rony e Harry juntos.

Eles são tão lerdos – murmurou Gina. - Vou procurar o Dino.

Qual o mistério nisso? - perguntei soltando minha coruja que pousou no meu ombro o que me fez largar o malão.

Ai – gritou um garoto virei-me para ver que havia jogado o malão em cima do pé dele.

Desculpe-me – sorri. - Gabriella.

Troy – respondeu o moreno indo na outra direção com uma garota muito parecida com ele atrás.

Que mal humorado – murmurei voltando-me para Harry e Rony que esperavam uma explicação.

Ah, vocês dois! Deixem a Gaby ela pode namorar quem ela quiser! - defendeu-me Mione entrando na cabine em que Luna estava sozinha.

Mas um ano com Dia Lua – resmungou Rony audivelmente recebendo um olhar feio de Hermione.

Oi Luh! - cumprimentei sentando-me ao lado dela que ergueu os olhos do Pasquim.

Olá, vocês sabiam que esse ano o Ministério colocará hipogrifos para voar ao redor do castelo? - Rony riu sem se preocupar em disfarçar recebendo um olhar furioso de Hermione.

Bom, se eu fosse um auror eu gostaria de conviver com hipogrifos, as vezes são melhores que certas pessoas – falou Hermione olhando descaradamente para Rony que ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Oi! - cumprimentou a mesma garota que acompanhava o tal de Troy. - Eu e meu irmão podemos nos sentar com vocês?

Claro – disse Harry. Assanhado meu irmãozinho!

Por que está rindo? - perguntou Rony.

O seu cabelo parece pelo de unicórnio – disse Luna para a garota que ficou vermelha.

A cor é a mesma – resmungou Rony.

Oi – falou Troy entrando na cabine e olhando para a irmã. - Você não acha que colocou uma quantidade excessiva de livros aqui Heaven?

Só o necessário para o primeiro mês – respondeu.

Troy revirou os olhos e sentou do meu lado olhando Luna com curiosidade, mas ao contrario do Rony com uma curiosidade simpática.

Eu sou Hermione Granger – apresentou-se Mione. - Esse é Rony Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Loveood, Gina Weasley e Gabriella Temir.

Mais conhecida como a esmagadora de dedos – brincou Troy pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo ruivo.

Troy! - repreendeu a irmã que recebia olhares fulminantes de Gina que via Harry olha-la.

Vamos soltar a Pover, a Pichi e a Edwiges? - perguntei recebendo um olhar de todos.

Não sei Gaby, acho melhor solta-las quando chegarmos – disse Mione hesitante.

Você soltou o Bichento – disse Rony implicando.

Bichento é um gato Rony e não três corujas que não iram parar quietas! - disse Mione mal-humorada para o ruivo.

São corujas educadas que não saem por aí comendo ratos! - retrucou Rony.

Aquilo não era um rato Rony! - disse Hermione nervosa.

Mas podia ser!

Parem! - disse Harry fazendo-os lançar um olhar raivoso entre si e depois olharem em sentidos oposto.

Ok, vamos deixa-las na gaiolas – murmurei. Troy riu da minha expressão e eu me voltei para Luna que observava tudo divertida.

Vocês são irmãos? - perguntou para Troy como se ele e Heavem tivessem acabado de chegar.

Somos.

Percebi, os dois tem cabelos de unicórnio – Troy riu enquanto Heaven ficava vermelha. Eu honestamente nunca vi unicórnios pretos, mas vai saber?

Vamos jogar xadrez bruxo? - sugeriu Rony e assim passamos o restante da viajem jogando xadrez bruxo e roubando uns dos outros enquanto Hermione lançava olhares nervosos para Rony que passou todo o tempo com as orelhas vermelhas.

* * *

Só consegui ficar sozinha com Harry no dia seguinte quando esperávamos Hermione e Rony acabarem de discutir para podermos ir para as aulas.

Daqui uma semana vamos fugir com os tretalios – sussurrei para Harry.

Na noite de sábado então? - confirmou Harry e eu fiz que sim. - Você não acha que começou a namorar Gui muio cedo?

Tão cedo quanto você em se interessar pela Heaven – disse rindo.

Mas Gui é mais velho!

Que diferença isso faz? Você só está sendo super protetor e isso é muito bonitinho! - disse fazendo-o ficar vermelho e vendo Hermione sair da Sala Comunal e Rony vir para perto de nós.

Não agüento mais essa sabe-tudo! - disse.

Engraçado que você a agüentava ontem a noite quando pediu os deveres dela emprestado – falei e fui atrás da Mione.

* * *

Eu não agüento mais o Rony! - desabafou Mione enquanto íamos para a aula de poções.

Deixe ele de lado que ele volta quietinho – sugeri fazendo-a sorrir.

Agora me conte o que você e Harry estão armando! - disse Hermione.

Não estamos armando nada – por minha sorte ou azarar Troy estava passando por ali com uma poção que foi empurrada exatamente em cima de mim.

Dei um pulo para trás, mas foi muito tarde e a poção começou a criar bolhas coloridas na minha pele.

Gaby! - exclamou Hermione e foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de sentir o chão embaixo de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! O que acharam do Troy e da Heaven e do atual namoro da Gaby? Só digo que esse namoro vai criar muito confusão ainda mais com um moreno parecido com Sirius Black em cena! :D Beijos. Agora vou responder as reviews em email!


	7. Poção

Eu só sei que acordei, na ala-hospitalar da escola com o Harry, e o Troy me olhando aflitos Harry de vez em quando lançava olhares zangados a Troy me fazendo rir baixinho do irmão que tenho.

Assim que eles me viram acordada Harry me abraçou mas se separou rapidamente e pediu desculpas. Eu sorri para ele e disse:

O que aconteceu? – Troy ficou meio vermelho e disse:

Desculpe é que eu deixei minha poção cair em cima de você... – eu ri imaginando a preocupação deles. Harry se virou pra mim e disse:

Ficamos preocupados com você. – eu sorri do irmão fofinho que tenho e disse:

Eu estou bem. – nesse momento entrou um homem com vestes negras e cabelos pretos muito oleosos, pra mim parecia que ele passava sebo neles, ele olhou pra mim nesse momento com olhos pretos e um nariz enorme.

*-*-*

Não sei porque não gostei nem um pouco desse Snape. É o Harry me "lembrou" o nome dele, ele até parece ser uma pessoa boa muito lá no fundo, talvez? Não! Bem pelo que me contaram "Os Marotos" um grupo do qual meu pai o Sirius e o Lupin faziam parte chamavam ele de Ranhoso. Eu até acho que combina com ele, com aquele nariz enorme e aqueles cabelos sebosos, só poderia ser ranhoso, seboso e derivados disso.

Bem eu continuei com as aulas a noite com a Mione que parecia já sabia o motivo, mas ainda assim gostava de me ver tentando aprender tanto quanto eles já sabiam. Eu estou com saudade do Tony, ele me faz falta apesar de mandar cartas todos os dias ele faz muita falta.

Até que as matérias nem são tão difíceis de aprender, o problema, sou eu que só estou esperando uma oportunidade pra poder aprontar e fico pensando nisso, alem de pensar em como fugir com o Harry e resgatar o Sirius. Eu não sei porque eu realmente acredito que no fundo ele pode ser resgatado, não pode ser que só por cair em um véu ele já esteja morto! Bem descobriremos isso logo, logo.

Gaby! - berrou Gina chegando correndo sem folego.

O que foi? - gritei em resposta os alunos que estavam na Sala Comunal nos olharam reprovadores.

Hermione! - ofegou me deixando mais nervosa.

O que tem a Mione?

Ela, foi tão engraçado! Ela empurrou...

Gina eu vou te bater se você não contar logo! - gritei.

Ela empurrou o Rony e ele acabou dando um selinho no Draco Malfoy!

Comecei a rir junto com ela e voamos para os pátios que nem loucas, a alguma distancia dava para ouvir Hermione e Rony brigando enquanto Harry tentava acalma-los.

Você fez de proposito Hermione! - berrou Rony tão vermelho quanto os meus cabelos.

Não fiz Rony! Não tinha visto Draco! - defendeu-se Hermione.

Eu mesmo não o vi Rony! - se intrometeu Harry.

Mas ela deveria ter visto já que me empurrou! - berrou nem prestando atenção as palavras de Harry.

Vocês podem parar de brigar? - berrou Harry acima da voz de Hermione que iria responder. - Não agüento mais ficar no meio das brigas dos dois!

Ninguém pede para você ficar no meio! - berraram Hermione e Rony.

Agora havia uma roda de alunos a nossa volta. Eu e Gina nos aproximamos mais.

Ótimo, então não me meterei mais – disse Harry saindo de perto em direção ao castelo corri atrás dele.

Não ligue – pedi segurando o braço dele enquanto caminhávamos rapidamente.

É difícil não ligar! Não sei porque os dois não se ajeitam logo! - reclamou sentando-se na escada, sentei ao lado dele colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Eles precisam de mais tempo – falei embora concordasse com ele. - Vou conversar com Hermione hoje.

Podemos fugir sábado a noite com os trestálios de Hagrid – falei quando Harry ficou quieto.

Certo, tudo o que preciso é de Sirius de volta – respondeu e esboçou um sorriso. - É bom que você tenha entrado para Hogwarts.

Sorri, feliz.

Eu sei, também acho – ficamos um bom tempo ali, ouvindo os berros distantes de Rony e Hermione.

*-*-*

Eu não posso fazer nada Gaby! Foi um acidente que Draco estivesse por perto! - falou Mione andando de um lado para outro no quarto.

Peça desculpas – sugeri.

Eu tentei! Mas ele começou a gritar!

Se você gosta do Rony Mione, tente dizer isso logo para ele – aconselhei. - Ele esta desse jeito com você porque sente ciumes de tudo.

Eu... não... - gaguejou ficando vermelha, sorri.

Eu sei que estou certa, agora só me ouça – pedi, piscando sai do quarto.

*-*-*

**N/A:** Oii!! Demorei, mas apareci e graças a Nini Jones que fez o começo do capitulo para mim e me deu inspiração! Obrigada! Beijos.


End file.
